A conventional oar is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a shaft with a blade and a grip on two ends thereof, the blade is generally parallel to the axis of the grip which is a T-shaped grip. However, the conventional oar has a fixed length so that it occupies space and is difficult to carry or store. FIG. 2 shows another conventional oar which includes a retractable grip which is connected with a section of tubular portion and the section is inserted into the shaft or fixed to the shaft by rotating the section. Nevertheless, the relative angle between the axis of the T-shaped grip and the blade may not be adjusted to be parallel when the grip is secured relative to the shaft. Therefore, the user has to try several times to set the grip at a desired position.
The present invention intends to provide a grip of an oar wherein the grip is easily set at a desired position relative to the blade.